Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Gargoyles
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As established in the forums, we do not create articles for non-Trek productions. Having a lot of Trek performers does not make something Star Trek. Shows like Gargoyles, Boston Legal, etc. get mentions on the performer pages, not their own articles. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion *'Keep'. This is a clear example of Star Trek s direct influence, which is something appropriate for this site to note. I find an article like this much more appropriate to this site than the endless performer biography pages — to which I am as guilty as anyone of contributing — that get off on linking every appearance of two or more Star Trek actors. When a few ex-''Star Trek'' guest stars appear together, it's a coincidence. This, however, was intentional, large-scale casting, that affected casting choices down to even minor roles. If Star Trek hadn't existed, Gargoyles wouldn't have been cast as it was. CzechOut ☎ | 23:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::As an aside, I don't think the forum discussion actually "establishes" any set policy, nor do I think one should be instituted. The forum discussion is about the particular case of ''Boston Legal. There, I don't think you're talking about people being cast specifically because they had been in Trek. One might be able to argue that Shatner is "Trek casting" in the sense that he wouldn't have been cast had he not been Kirk, the other Trek actors employed there have significant bodies of work outside of Trek. Barring the clear evidence of casting director preference established for Gargoyles, I'm perfectly prepared to believe that any one of their former roles could have suggested the actors to the Boston Legal team.'' CzechOut ☎ | 00:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) **I'm sorry, but no. This isn't Trek influence, and most of all, it isn't Star Trek, plain and simple. Lot's of Trek actors does not equal being Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. While the article is well written, I must agree with Ouroborous, as permitting this article would open up too big a can of worms. The issue of Star Trek influencing that production, while relevant for that show, is not relevant to Star Trek. 31dot 00:53, 21 October 2007 (UTC) * Delete, per previously shown consensus. I'm pretty sure that there is some mild "Trek casting" in Boston Legal as well, what with the all the references and all.--Tim Thomason 03:24, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 07:07, 21 October 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. After I had this explained to me in another thread, it frankly made perfect sense why we don't have pages for other works Trek actors have done. Its a problem of exponential proportions. The article itself states that at first it was an unintentional coincidence. Likely, the only reason it persisted, was likely because Sirtis, and Frakes were able to get the inside track to other Trek actors. That isn't a function of Star Trek... but of Mirina Sirtis', and Johnathan Frakes' ability to recruit friends.Hossrex 11:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Delete. – Tom 11:42, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Page was previously deleted; immediate deletion. --From Andoria with Love 11:14, 24 October 2007 (UTC)